


Sugar

by lgbtlouis



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Parents, Fluff, M/M, Parent Phan, Phan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 23:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12242418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtlouis/pseuds/lgbtlouis
Summary: (originally published on wattpad @lgbtangel)Phil works at a bakery and Dan is a single Dad.





	Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> originally this had four seperate parts but i'm just going to put it into one. I hope you enjoy this, i have other books on wattpad (@lgbtangel) so it'd be great if you checked that out!
> 
> I wrote this a while ago so it's not my best work but I am currently writing new stuff that i consider a lot better!
> 
> thanks for reading and enjoy.
> 
> \- Lara

"Ariana, I'm going out to get some bread, would you like to come with me?" Dan grinned, kneeling down to her height.

"Can I get a cupcake if I come?" Her tiny voice squeaked as she crossed her arms over her chest. Dan shook his head slowly, hesitant to say no because recently he hasn't been able to say no to her. She is just too adorable and she is very clever on getting her way.

Ariana wrinkled her nose, clearly displeased with his answer. Instead of expressing her displeasure, she just wrapped her arms around Dan's neck in attempt to butter him up.

"Pretty please," She grinned innocently once she pulled herself away, trying to use puppy eyes to make him cave in.

He let out a long sigh "fine," he mumbled. A toothy smile appeared on her small face, wrinkles under her eyes formed and he couldn't help but notice how much she looked like him. Her long, curly brown hair fell onto her shoulders perfectly, it's like Dan's natural hair but a lot longer.

"Now, go get in the car," He mumbled a small smile lingering on his lips, standing back up and beginning to walk down the halls to the garage.

"I want to walk there," Ariana whined, tugging on the bottom of his shirt and looking up at him in awe. Although Dan hated any form of exercise, he agreed since he would have admittedly felt bad seconds after he said no, besides Dan knew he needed it.

Dan watched as Ariana ran ahead of him down the path towards the local bakery, he adored the way she ran. Honestly, he adored everything about her. Her hair would bounce off her shoulders as she ran and her little legs would waddle behind her which only made her look even cuter.

Dan didn't bother to catch up to her which resulted in Ariana sitting outside of the bakery waiting for him to arrive.

Once he reached her, he was put his hands on his knees and took deep breaths. She looked up at him with a small giggle escaping her lips. Dan raised his eyebrows in question, that was until he looked up to see himself in the reflection of the window. His once straight hair was now almost soaked in sweat and his fringe was sticking to his forehead. Dan let a short sigh escape his lips, it didn't really bother him since he had accepted the fact that he will forever be a single dad and it will only just be Dan and Ariana.

"Okay, come on or no cupcake," He said with a smug smile, holding out his hand in front of her so she could hold his hand and pull herself up, her little fingers wrapped around his thumb with a tight squeeze which Dan couldn't help but smile, she was so dainty and only Ariana can make him this happy. Even though she was already up, Ariana kept a hold onto his hand but once again, a small giggle came from her little lips.

"Your hand is sweaty," She giggled loud enough for the man behind the counter to overhear. Dan felt his cheeks flush once he saw the blue eyed boy smiling at the ground because of Ariana's comment. Dan attempted to fix his hair before the boy would look up again, it's not like he stands a chance but he can only try.

"Thanks Ari, why don't you go pick a cupcake now?" Dan chuckled softly. Instantly, Ariana let go of his thumb and ran to the bakery counter to look at the cupcakes, her tiny hands pressed against the glass shielding the bakery goods.

Dan noticed the blue eyed boy lean on the counter to look at Ariana in awe. Honestly, he doesn't blame him.

"Hello cutie, what would you like?" He asked her as he kneeled down and smiled at her through the glass. She giggled quietly, hiding her face in her hands to hide the fact that she was blushing. Dan heard an 'aw' from the boy behind the counter, he loved how good he was with her.

"Ariana, tell the boy what you would like," Dan whispered as he kneeled down beside her, putting his hand on her shoulder in attempt to encourage her to speak. Ariana wasn't usually shy with new people, or anyone to be precise.

"My name is Phil," He grinned, this time looking directly at Dan. His blue eyes intimidated him, he didn't know why it was just something about him that made him feel weak. Phil had a toothy smile on his face once Ariana pointed to the cupcake with pink icing and glitter sprinkled perfectly on top.

Phil opened the glass door from his side of the counter and pulled out the cupcake, he placed it in a bag and leaned over the counter to pass it to her. Dan noticed that Phil was quite attractive and he couldn't help but look back at him every so often just to appreciate his beauty.

"Thank you Philly," Ariana's small muffled voice spoke from behind her hands which left her eyes being the only thing that Phil could see on her small face. Phil saw how her eyes were the same shade of brown as her father, he thought it was so captivating how much she looked like Dan. She had the same dimples that popped on Dan's cheeks, it made him wonder if he had a wife.

"Okay, can I have just a loaf of white bread? Oh and here's the money for Ariana's cupcake," Dan smiled whilst he walked up to the counter, he placed a pound onto the counter to pay for the cupcake and searched his wallet for more so he could pay for the bread but he couldn't find a single pound.

Dan pulled a bunch of clutter out of his wallet, dropping a few things on the ground but not really noticing as he was too focused on finding at least 5 pounds.

"shit," Dan cursed under his breath, by then Phil already had the loaf of bread on the counter for him. Phil was patient, although he was tempted to help him out somehow but in that moment he couldn't help but stare, he was so attractive, he couldn't be a single dad he had said to himself.

"Hey, don't worry about it, I'll pay for you," Phil insisted after a few seconds of silence and small stares. Dan looked up from his wallet with dread evident on his face.

"No, I'll just come back!" Dan yelped, he couldn't have a bad impression on Phil. He was too good to just let go and forget about. Phil shook his head and he walked around the counter to meet Ariana whose face was still flushed a light pink shade. Phil kneeled down to face her and passed her the loaf of bread.

"Take this and tell your Daddy not to worry about paying me back, okay?" Phil whispered softly in her ear, once he leaned back he pat her on her shoulder. She was so joyous around him.

"Thank you, I wish you could be my Daddy too!" Ariana blurted out, not realising the reaction both Dan and Phil got from it. Dan felt his cheeks heat up, he quickly put his wallet back in his pocket and grabbed Ariana's hand and then looking down at Phil who was still on one knee, he looked flustered and his face was a dark shade of red but his blue eyes looking up at him.

"Sorry about that Phil, thank you so much for this, we'll just go," Dan mumbled almost too fast to understand, but Phil got most of it. Dan and Ariana hurried out of the bakery, causing the bell to chime that was connected to the door so it would make Phil aware when a customer walked in or out.

Phil was left alone in the bakery, only a few minutes of his shift left for the day. He wandered around the bakery, sweeping the floors with a broom and once he would finished he could finally leave. Phil stepped on something as he was sweeping, he lift up his foot to reveal a keychain of some sort.

Phil leaned down and picked it up, on the front there was a selfie of Ariana kissing Dan on his cheek. Phil thought it was one of the cutest photo's he's ever seen, he's always wanted a family of his own.

Phil turned it over to see the words 'to the best dad in the world' written on the back, he assumed Ariana wrote that by the way it was written.

He's going to have to return it to them but for now, what's the harm in holding onto it?

-

It was early in morning, the biting cold breeze nipped at Dan's exposed skin which ended up with him stuffing his hands in his pockets to bring him some warmth. Although he was wearing his long brown coat it did him no justice.

Dan felt nervous, he didn't really know why when he really had no reason. For the past week Dan had been visiting the bakery in hopes that the blue eyed boy would be serving behind the counter. But each day he was let down to see a stranger standing behind the counter instead.

He found it funny that his main goal out of this was to pay Phil back for the bread, even if it wasn't that big of deal. Dan began to think that it wasn't the only reason he was so persistent on seeing Phil again, he felt like it was something else.

Dan is a single dad with a daughter he had by using a surrogate mother, he had a boyfriend who he fell head over heels for and he can't deny that he was oblivious to the things his boyfriend said and did. So when Dan told him that they were going to have a baby, he left him.

Dan's thoughts clouded his head, a vivid flashback of his ex boyfriend walking out the door and never seeing him again. Dan blamed it all on himself, he almost gave away Ariana to save his relationship but once he saw her small fingers wrapped around his thumb and her wide brown glossy eyes staring up at him, he couldn't. Ariana replaced the hurt that his ex boyfriend caused him with happiness that she brought to his life.

Ariana became Dan's main priority, everything revolved around her and not one thought of finding another partner came to mind. Ariana had this vibe to her that made Dan see things from a different perspective. She was always optimistic about things to come and never saw the bad in others, Dan envied her positive spirit and it influence him to think differently about things.

Dan tried to clear his mind as he was approaching the bakery, he couldn't swallow the lump that had formed in his throat and he found it almost impossible to breathe. He pushed open the glass door, the bell chimed turning a few heads to look back at him. Dan stared at his feet to avoid any eye contact and stood at the back.

He looked back up to try and see who was serving today and to his surprise a familiar mop of black hair and a pair of blue eyes that was far too focused on the costumer to notice that Dan had walked in.

Did Phil even remember Dan? Does he even know his name? Dan doesn't recall introducing himself to him, maybe that could change. Dan decided to just wait in line, maybe he could talk to him longer that way.

Dan was now next to be served, he couldn't stop himself from smiling and he didn't know why. His cheeks flushed when Phil's eyes met his but Phil's eyes quickly averted and switched to the costumer he was serving, and somehow his smile widen more than it already was.

Once it was Dan's turn, he placed the money on the counter in front of him, feeling fairly proud of himself.

"I'm here to pay you back," Dan grinned, Phil had a look on his face that was almost unreadable but his wide smile didn't change.

"You didn't have to do that," Phil sighed, reluctantly putting the money in his pocket but as he shoved it in his pocket, he blushed before pulling out a familiar keychain and staring down at it for a moment.

"You dropped this the other day, I held onto it so when I see you again I could give it to you," Phil mumbled sheepishly. Dan found it somewhat flattering that he held onto it, did he always keep it on him?

"I was almost going to keep it because it was that cute, I've always wanted a family but of course I don't have anyone to start a family with," Phil rambled on, almost as if he was letting out his feelings that he had been bottling up for a while.

"You don't have a girlfriend?" Dan asked, hoping this could lead onto Phil asking him to hang out or something as simple as having a coffee together.

"Uh, no I'm, uh- girls aren't really... my type," Phil laughed it off to cover up how nervous he really was.

"It's okay, they're not mine either," Dan smiled comfortingly.

"Did you use a surrogate mother?" Phil asked and as soon as Dan nodded, he could feel a strange relief bubbling inside him, almost as if he was waiting for affirmation that Dan wasn't taken.

When Phil didn't say anything but only had a little smile on his face, Dan expected him to make a move, to say something, anything to maybe show that he was as interested in him as he was in Phil.

Little did he know that Phil was expecting Dan to make the first move.

"I- I should probably go before someone gets mad at me for taking too long," Dan broke the silence, a forced laugh escaping his lips and the sound tugged at Phil's heart a little. He couldn't just wait for Dan to show up again to spend time with him, that could be weeks and a lot can happen in weeks.

He watched silently as Dan sighed and turned to leave, but before he could, Phil found himself reaching over the counter to grab his arm and pulling him back.

"Wait, um, I," Phil stammered, watching the way Dan's cheeks flushed and his gaze moved to Phil's grip on his arm, and Phil quickly jolted away running a hand through his hair and finding the words to say.

"You forgot the keychain," He sighed. Not the words he had wanted to say but at least it gave him a few more seconds with him. Phil didn't hear the disappointed sigh that left Dan's lips, and so Dan just gave him a half hearted smile and took the shiny object, quickly stuffing it in his pocket.

"Thank you."

When Dan walked out, Phil cursed silently under his breath, biting his lip and running his fingers through his hair pathetically. He knew he could've done something to make him stay, but Dan was gone now and the woman in front of him was impatiently tapping her foot, so he decided to forget about it, giving an apologetic smile to the lady and beginning to work again.

-

It had been a while since Dan had visited the bakery. He sometimes wonders if Phil still even works there, he doubts that he would've quit already since it's only been around a month but what would he know?

Dan was abruptly taken away from his thoughts to the sudden vigorous pulling that came from the leash in his hand. He quickly followed behind Cosmo - a cute white and creamy brown Corgi with short stubby legs, small white paws and fluffy fur which made Cosmo a great pillow to Ariana as she loved to nuzzle her face into the soft cloud of warmth that was Cosmo. He also has the tendency to get attached to people (or other animals) far too quickly and then whine about it once he has to go home. Something Dan can relate to.

Dan smiles to himself just thinking about how Ariana is so attached to the small fluffy creature and it makes his heart melt every time the pair reunite after Ari finishes preschool for the day. Although Ariana sees Cosmo every single day, she can't help but be elated to see him waiting for her by the door. It was like a beautiful friendship, a strong bond that was almost unbreakable - something that Dan envied at this point.

Cosmo lead Dan to the pond in the centre of the peacefully quiet park. Dan noticed how the sunlight was like liquid that seeped through the canopy of the forest tree tops that sheltered him, he always managed to find beauty in things as simple as the trees that surrounded him. He also noticed that it was oddly quiet, the only sound audible was the little licks Cosmo created by having a drink from the small pond.

"Dan?" A familiar voice broke the silence, Dan tugged on the leash once he realised it was Phil, in his work uniform. He looked tired but he had a bright, genuine smile that was a good distraction from the bags evident under his eyes. He was still so pretty.

"Oh hi, I thought I'd never see you again-"

"YOU HAVE A DOG?" Phil squealed, his tone held an element of pure joy and elation that Dan couldn't help but awe at. He was fairly childish for his age but it was an endearing quality that Dan adored about him.

Phil was on his knees, showering the dog with love and affection by giving Cosmo soft cuddles and gentle pats. Dan didn't even want to interrupt - it was far too cute.

"His name is Cosmo." Dan kneeled down, to join Phil with patting him.

"Like from the fairly odd parents?" Phil removed his attention from the dog to Dan, looking up at him with puppy eyes that made him feel weak. He didn't know why.

"No, I just thought Cosmo the Corgi had a nice ring to it and I guess Ariana liked it for that reason too," Dan giggled with wrinkles forming around his eyes and dimples popping in his cheeks. Phil loved that, so much that he had a strange urge to poke his cheeks.

"Speaking of Ariana, how is she going? Does she miss me?" Phil smirked, he seemed cocky but really he missed the small cute girl that had no filter. She usually couldn't stop talking but she was so shy around Phil.

"Of course, she brings you up all the time - actually, why don't you come to her birthday party this Saturday? It can be a surprise, I'm sure she'll be so happy to see you," Dan suggested. His main intention was for Phil to reunite with Ariana again but secretly, deep down he was excited to spend more time with the gorgeous boy he met at a bakery. He wouldn't admit that though.

"I'll definitely be coming, I'll bring some cake from the bakery," Phil grinned. His eyes lit up at the idea, it was like he was suddenly full of energy.

"I should be going to work now," Phil sighed with disappointment evident in his tone. Dan pouted as Phil stood up waving down at the dog with a frown on his lips.

The sentence 'he's so precious' was a common thing Dan would say to himself, especially when referring to Phil. He couldn't help but feel wrong for feeling this way about him, maybe being a dad just made him feel old.

"My house is that way so do you maybe want to walk with me?" Dan offered, he bit his lip lightly. Dan felt like his knees were about to give in and collapse underneath him.

"Can I walk Cosmo?" Phil's eyes lit up as the words left his mouth. He really is something - something Dan couldn't help but adore. He smiled softly, handing Phil the leash which put a toothy smile on his face.

Dan and Phil walked with Cosmo leading the way, they talked about so much in such a short amount of time from embarrassing (or traumatic) experiences at high school to deep topics such as the inevitability of death and the fact that neither of them have held a relationship for longer than a few months.

"I don't understand how you're still single, you seem like one of those guys who would have no problem with getting a relationship," Dan thought out loud. He didn't really expect those words to escape his jumble of thoughts but the blush that appeared on Phil's face made Dan glad he said it.

"What do you mean?" Phil giggled sheepishly, his blush taking over his face which was very hard not to notice due to how immensely pale his skin is.

"I mean, you're very likeable? It's hard not to like you," Dan grinned softly but his tone made it evident that he was almost unsure of his response.

"Th- thanks, you are too," Phil smiled. He didn't seem so tired anymore. "So, this is my stop," He continued. The colour in his face seemed to drain out in a blink of an eye. Dan couldn't tell if it was because he maybe hated his job or he actually enjoys spending time with him.

"Okay, my house is number 22 just down this road so come anytime between 10am and 6pm and please don't worry about any gifts."

Dan's thoughts were pounding around inside his head, he forced a small smile so he wouldn't look like the mess he really is. His brain felt like it was on overdrive with all these negative thoughts pounding around inside his head, it made him panic. What is he so afraid of?

Thoughts such as 'Why didn't I ask for his number? Why do I have to be so afraid? He probably likes my fucking dog more than me,' took over him and distracted him from reality.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just tired."

"Okay, tell Ariana I said hi."

"Yeah, I will."

And with that, Dan and Cosmo went home. At least maybe he can change something on Saturday - which is hopefully not the last time he sees Phil.

-

Phil was unsure where Dan and Ariana lived but as soon as he saw the big house with balloons scattered all along the front lawn with small kids dancing around with Ariana in the mix, he was sure that he went the right way.

As he got close enough for people to realise he was there, Ariana stopped everything she was doing and ran as fast as her little legs could take her towards Phil with her little arms opened out. Once Ariana got to him, he lifted her up and spun her around in the air causing her to go into a fit of giggles.

"Philly, you came!" Ariana squealed, her tone was full of elation and pure joy and Phil couldn't stop smiling. He adored her more than anything.

"Daddy's inside, he's so excited about you coming!" She rambled on which resulted in a blush creeping onto Phil's cheeks.

"Oh really? How do you know this?"

"He couldn't stop talking about you, I think he's obsessed with you," Ariana whispered as if she was telling him the biggest secret. Moments like this make Phil appreciate the fact that she has absolutely no filter, it's an endearing quality that Phil secretly loves.

"Speaking of your dad, where is he?" Phil asked, once he entered the house his eyes were torn from Ariana and were searching around for Dan.

"Daddy, pretty bakery boy is here!" Ariana shouted at the top of her lungs, Phil melted when he heard the nickname she referred to him with. He did find it a little strange though.

"Ariana don't call him that," Dan yelled from what sounded like the other side of the house but in an instant he was standing in front of the pair. His forehead was covered with beads of sweat and his hair was a mess which it made it evident how much effort he puts into his daughter.

"Why not? You call him tha-"

"Ariana I think your friends miss you, maybe go and check up on them."

"Okay, I don't want them to be worried," Ariana pouted before she bolted outside. She was so pure and loveable, Phil sometimes wonders how he's still breathing at this point.

"Sorry about that - she ate all the cake before the party even started so she's a bit hyper." Dan had a fond smile on his face, his dimples were popping in his cheeks and he just looked so happy. He loved how much a small child can affect someone so much.

"No, it's okay she's cute," Phil reassured him, he truly adored the tiny human and her father. Dan's brown eyes lit up, his smile somehow became wider and he unexpectedly reached out for Phil's hands.

"I need to ask you som-"

"Daddy!" Ariana's scream startled them both, Dan widened his eyes, removing his gaze from Phil and dropping his hands. Phil followed as Dan made his way outside, she was sitting on the swing and she looked helpless. Dan wore a smile of amusement, he was really concerned for a moment.

"Do you need some help, princess?" Dan asked, his tone became soft and welcoming. Phil felt his legs become weak, the pet name made Phil want to physically scream. He wanted that so badly.

She nodded enthusiastically, her legs swung vigorously as she waited expectantly. Dan stood behind her, a giddy smile still lingering on his lips and a sense of happiness radiating off him. Phil glanced around, small kids were interacting, smiling, laughing.

"I've always wanted a kid," Phil blurted out unexpectedly. Dan's face dropped, his eyes reverted to Phil and the way he looked at him had an element of pity.

"You can be my daddy!" Ariana exclaimed, she hoped off the swing and ran over to him with open arms. Phil picked her up with ease and she wrapped her short arms around his neck as she place a quick kiss on his cheek. Phil couldn't help but blush, everything about this made him feel beyond happy.

"I would love that Ariana," Phil began but he lowered his voice into a quiet whisper to continue "But I don't think Daddy likes me that way."

"In what way?"

"You know the way that makes you feel like your stomach is flipping, tossing and turning."

"What's that like?" Ariana asked, her eyes full of curiosity. Phil sighed.

"When you love someone, your stomach does this flippy-over thingy and you get this pain in stomach."

"Does it hurt?"

"Yes but it's a good pain, unless the other person doesn't feel the same - then it's a not so good pain."

"Do you think Daddy feels that pain for you?"

"I don't know," Phil smiled sadly. Ariana frowned, she looked genuinely sad almost as if she was about to cry.

"No, don't cry Ariana," Phil pleaded. She buried her face into the crook of his neck, Phil only tightened his grip on her and began to sway side to side to hopefully calm her down.

Dan made his way over, all the colour in his face seemed to have drained away. He watched as Phil hugged Ariana, he had an urge to say something.

"Phil," Dan said. Phil looked up and raised his eyebrows as if to say the unspoken words of "yes?"

"I don't know how to say this, I'm not sure if this is a bad time but," Dan paused. He didn't have the words so he placed a kiss on top of Ariana's head and then brown met blue. All the loud screaming and chatter in the background seemed to go mute and nothing else mattered.

"Can I kiss you?"

Instead of answering, Phil filled the gap between them and pressed his lips to Dan's.

and since that moment, everything changed.

-

**1 year later**

 

Ariana was elated. It was her first day of 'big girl' school and she was finally in kindergarten. She walked to school holding dan's hand and when she ran towards the classroom without looking back dan thought his heart might break right then and there but she didn't disappoint as before she entered the class room she turned around and waved her tiny hand at him.

The second she walked in, most of the other kids were sat in a circle with a tall lady sat with them.

"Ah hello sweetie, you can sit down with the rest of us! We're just going to get to know each other," The teacher smiled sweetly. Ariana nodded enthusiastically, she sat next to what she thought was a very pretty blonde girl - she just wanted to play with her hair.

"Okay so we're going to go around in a circle and introduce ourselves, just say your name, how old you are and tell us about your family or pets! I'll start, my name is miss preddy, I am 26 years old and so far it's just me and my cat, jupy." Ariana was so excited for it to be her turn, she loved talking about herself and making friends was very exciting for her.

As little kids introduced themselves and talked about their pets and families she got a bit nervous when she noticed that everyone had Mothers. She turned her attention to the pretty blonde next to her as she introduced herself.

"I'm Cassidy, I'm only 5 years old and I have a little dog called benny," She grinned widely. Ariana never usually gets nervous around people, actually she's quite fond of talking to people but now she felt little butterflies in her tummy.

"I'm Ariana but my papa calls me Ari or Aribear, I'm 5 turning 6 next month so I'm basically 6 and it's just me, my dadda and papa," Ariana beamed, she felt a little unsure as she was the only one with two dads and that made her very scared.

"Do you have two dads?" A little boy asked politely. Ariana nodded shyly.

"Dadda asked Papa to marry him and he started crying while saying yes, I think it was good though because they're married now," Ari explained. Kids were staring at her with curious eyes, fascinated by the fact that she has two dads.

"That's lovely sweetie!" Miss Preddy grinned, it was a genuine smile and that made Ariana feel a lot more comfy around all the other kids.

Cassidy, or what Ariana remembers her as, the pretty blonde girl, tapped her shoulder lightly and whispered "It's okay, I have two mummies."


End file.
